


(no matter) if not bruised or spiked with stubble

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: Pittsburgh is more home than Nova Scotia these days. Sid spends most of his year in there, sure, but he's got a lot work to do with the Little Penguins program, and he has his favorite places in the city for most things, and Pittsburgh means hockey is back, which is always going to be Sid's home, no matter the actual location. Pittsburgh means Geno, too.





	(no matter) if not bruised or spiked with stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Looooool I had great plans of doing all of Kinktober and that idea went _promptly_ out the window. But I'm gonna try to pick and choose from some of the prompts. So. Happy porn month!
> 
> Note: Sex is initiated while one character is asleep. Consent isn't discussed, but is implied through the nature of their specific relationship.

Pittsburgh is more home than Nova Scotia these days. Sid spends most of his year in there, sure, but he's got a lot work to do with the Little Penguins program, and he has his favorite places in the city for most things, and Pittsburgh means hockey is back, which is always going to be Sid's home, no matter the actual location. Pittsburgh means Geno, too. 

Geno, who is snoring quietly beside him, stretched out over most of the mattress, one of his arms dangling halfway to the floor. He always comes back like this, used to a bed all of his own, and the adjustment period of sleeping together again usually takes a month or so. By the time they've really started playing, Sid will be able to wake up on more than a sliver of bed. It's worth the hassle if it means he can reach out and feel Geno's chest rise and fall under his hand, can feel him breathing as much as he can see and hear it. 

He's missed this. They've worked hard and gotten themselves two short summers in a row, but Sid's realistic enough to know that luck played just as hard as they did. He doesn't want to be apart for months again, doesn't want to lose weeks of Geno's sleepy eyes and grumbling, bitchy morning routine. They've been together for years, but Sid still feels bowled over sometimes when he realizes exactly what he has, and he's only getting more greedy for Geno's time and attention as the years pass. 

He glances at the clock on the nightstand. They have practice at ten, but it's only a little after seven now. Sid scratches his nails through the little patch of hair between Geno's pecs and smiles when Geno makes a face in his sleep. Carefully, he sits up and drags the comforter to the end of the bed. Geno, who is a hedonist at the best of times, sleeps naked at home. He's been doing his best to convert Sid to it, too, but Sid has been the recipient of one too many late night house calls to go in anything less than his briefs. 

Still, he thinks as he lays himself horizontally across what little of the bed has been left to him, it is nice to have this sort of easy access. Carefully, he peels the sheet away, revealing Geno's pale hips in tiny increments. He stops when he reaches the end of Geno's tan line, the sheet still trapped between and under Geno's knees. He grins to himself as he kisses the old scar there. The tan is ridiculous, like something out of old porn, stark enough that Geno must have burned at some point, but Sid's somehow still turned on by it. 

Sid takes a moment just to look. Geno's filled out over the summer, the cut of his hips defined, his biceps bulging even relaxed. His soft cock rests on his thick thigh, the head hidden under the soft bunch of foreskin. When Sid traces a fingertip over it, Geno mutters in his sleep, a mess of vowel sounds that Sid doesn't bother trying to understand. Sid smooths his hand over Geno's thigh, the hair there tickling against his palm, until Geno settles back down. 

Sid inches his way closer, watching the flicker of Geno's eyelids, until he can drop his head and place a tender kiss to the base of Geno's cock. It's big even soft, and Sid has learned to love the feeling of it growing in his mouth, in his hands. He ghosts his lips over the warm skin, light enough that the contact makes them tingle, and feels a little smug when Geno's cock fattens up into a lazy rise to meet him. 

Probably this is more for him than Geno, Sid thinks as he mouths over the base, his tongue flicking over the thin skin of Geno's sac. Usually, Geno likes to take charge, likes to break Sid down until he can't think straight. Sid loves it, he does. Sometimes, though- sometimes he just wants to explore, wants to enjoy Geno's body without the frantic rush burning through his veins. He trails a line of kisses up the shaft and gently, so gently, takes the tip into his mouth. 

Sid has never equated sex with power. It doesn't matter if Geno's holding him down or telling him what to do. No one's giving anything up. It's trust, Sid thinks. And there's something about this- the vulnerability of Geno's slowly hardening cock against his tongue, the trust he has that Sid won't hurt him, even when he's not awake to supervise- that's hot, yes, but mostly it makes Sid's chest ache in the best possible way. 

The thigh under Sid's head tenses when he runs the tip of his tongue around the soft fold of foreskin. Sid glances up and is met with Geno's dark, half-open eyes watching him. Geno pats his head clumsily and Sid has to pull off to laugh, pressing his face into the hard muscle of Geno's belly. 

"Wake me for this," Geno says, his voice sleep rough, accent heavy like it always is first thing in the morning. Sid loves it, has missed the sound of it up close and in person. It's not the same over the phone. "You finish." Sid laughs again. As if he was going to do anything else. 

He curls his fingers around the base of Geno's cock and pulls back the foreskin, brushing a kiss over the shiny tip. Geno hums and drops his head back down, resting his hand on Sid's head, his fingers threading lazily through Sid's hair. Sid closes his eyes and finally takes Geno in. 

It's lazy and indulgent, Sid mostly jerking him off slow and tight, working his tongue against the sensitive place just under the head, dragging it across the slit to taste salt. He hums when Geno strokes over his back with a heavy hand, arching up into his touch. He's hard, his dick trapped between the mattress and his stomach, but he's not in a rush to take care of it. He'll get his when he's done. 

Eventually, Geno gets restless. His stomach tenses and relaxes under Sid's cheek, his hand wanders farther down to grope at Sid's ass, his fingers digging in when Sid gives a particularly hard suck. He says Sid's name, soft and tender, and Sid needs to see him. Geno grumbles when Sid pulls away, propping himself in his elbows. His hair is a disaster, sticking up on one side, long enough to curl, and the shadow of a beard follows the sharp line of his jaw. He's a mess and he's gorgeous and Sid's whole body aches with how much he _wants_ in this exact moment. 

He has Geno, has had him for a long time and will have him for even longer. Sometimes, that still doesn't feel like enough. 

Sid climbs between Geno's thighs, lays himself on his stomach in the cradle of them, and keeps his eyes on Geno's face as he takes all of him in, inch by careful inch. Geno groans, his head tipping back between his shoulders. Sid slides back up, a slow drag that makes Geno's thighs shake, before lowering back down. 

"Отродье," Geno says. His voice cracks a little at the end, his hands clenching in the sheets. He says that a lot when they're having sex, petulant when he doesn't get his way, and Sid doesn't know what it means, but it always sounds fond. He pulls off again, his jaw aching a little, and wipes the back of his wrist over his wet mouth. Geno swears. " _Sid_."

"Come on, then," Sid says. He brushes his lips over the crease of Geno's thigh and laughs when Geno fists a hand in his hair, dragging him back to where he wants him. He sucks a wet, messy kiss to the base of Geno's cock, dipping down to press his tongue flat against his sac. All the soft sleepiness has gone, tension running thick between them. Sid grinds his hips down into the mattress and whines high in the back of his throat.

"Worst," Geno mutters, his fingers flexing in Sid's hair. "Open." Sid does and Geno carefully feeds his cock back in, the crown bumping against the roof of Sid's mouth. 

And sometimes Sid likes to just explore, but mostly he likes this: Geno guiding him with a firm and steady hand, keeping the slow pace Sid had set. Sid spreads his palms over the soft insides of Geno's thighs, presses his thumbs into the tense muscles. He watches the stuttering rise and fall of Geno's chest, looks all the way up to see Geno's hooded eyes and open mouth. Geno tugs Sid up and off, his other hand shooting down to jerk himself off. 

His thighs squeeze tight around Sid's chest when he comes, his fingers clenching in Sid's hair. Sid pushes up into it to relieve the pressure and ends up with jizz on his throat. It's not the worst place he's been hit. 

"Отлично," Geno mumbles, whole body going lax. He's so flexible, his knees almost hitting the mattress in their wide, lazy stretch. Sid shakes Geno's hand off and scratches his nails down Geno's thighs, laughing when the muscles jump under his fingers. "I take back."

"What, you take your orgasm back?" Sid asks as he climbs up the long sprawl of Geno's body, hovering over him, weight braced on his own hands and knees. He's so hard his dick is actually starting to hurt. 

"Yes," Geno leans up to kiss Sid's chin. "Five minutes, then you try again." Sid snorts. It's been a long time since either one of them have been able to go again that quick. "Is hard for you, I know." Geno reaches up and cups his hand over Sid's cock, grinning. It wasn't funny the first time he said it in this context, it isn't funny now, but Sid still laughs because Geno's so damn proud of his dumb innuendo and Sid loves him. 

"Come on, G," Sid whines, pressing into Geno's palm. He'll get himself off this way if he has to. 

"You come on," Geno says. 

He squeezes Sid's cock once, a sharp flare of pleasure that makes Sid choke on his own breath, before wrapping his arms and legs around Sid and yanking him down. They end up in a mess, their legs tangled together, Sid half lying on Geno's chest, his arm trapped under Geno's back somehow. Geno kisses him, reaching around to shove Sid's underwear down. There's no hope of actually getting them off, but Sid still groans in relief when the pressure is suddenly away from his dick. 

"Like this," Geno says against Sid's cheek, reaching down to grab a handful of Sid's ass, pushing him forward. It rocks Sid's dick perfectly against the cut of Geno's hip, into the mess he'd made of himself. 

"You're…. So lazy," Sid grunts out. Geno's so hot- literally and figuratively. Sid feels like he would probably burn up if Geno wanted him to.

"Тебе нравится," Geno says, his mouth skimming over Sid's neck. He nips at the curve where it meets his shoulder and Sid shivers. _You like it_ , Geno had said, and Sid really, really does. 

Sid ruts against Geno's hip, grabbing what bits of him he can to ground himself. Geno's skin is slick with sweat and Sid's hand keeps glancing off of him, but it doesn't matter for long because the boiling heat in Sid's belly is building and building, until finally explodes out. Geno holds him through it, his thumb stroking over Sid's tailbone, murmuring soft, sweet things into Sid's hair. Sid doesn't know the words, but he knows the tone. 

"No glow?" Geno asks when Sid pulls away. 

"My arm's asleep," Sid says, settling back down into a more respectable- and comfortable- position for quality cuddling. When he'd been young, before Geno, he'd worried that he wouldn't get this, that it was a thing two men didn't do, no matter what they did with their dicks. He's glad, always, that he had been wrong. 

Geno dozes off, but Sid stays up, watching the sun coming in through curtains climb higher up over Geno's skin. When the alarm goes off, Geno groans and slaps at the nightstand, yanking his phone off the charger in a way that's probably really bad for it. He manages to turn the alarm off before it reaches the actual hearing damage level, bitching the entire time. It's peak morning Geno, and Sid can't do anything but smile like an idiot. 

"Что?" Geno asks, the end of it clipped off by a yawn. Sid kisses the sweet arch of Geno's shoulder, lets himself linger in this moment for just a little longer. 

"Nothing," he says. "Just happy to be back home."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out on [tumblr ](http://notyourlovesong.tumblr.com)


End file.
